The future of telecommunications is in optical networks. Optical channels, especially with DWDM (dense wavelength division multiplexing), can carry more data, be less error prone, and in the long run be cheaper than existing copper wire transmission links. For long haul networks, such as transoceanic links, the optimum performance of the network would not only be advantageous but be more profitable to the network operator as well. However, the optimisation of such networks is, to say the least, difficult. Generally, such networks are optimised and then installed in environments that render servicing such networks if not impossible, then inconvenient. These environments, such as the floor of the Atlantic Ocean, therefore require a self-regulating and self-optimising network. Not only that, but such constraints would require that adding or subtracting channel capacity, when required, must be relatively easier than laying down a new network.
Furthermore, the aging of optical elements in the network will degrade the performance of the network. Changes in the environment where the network is installed may, from time to time, also affect network performance. All of these and other factors contribute to the eventual loss of effectiveness of the initial system optimization. It should also be noted that, after the initial system installation, the addition or deletion of transmission capacity may be desired.
A further difficulty to optimising such a network, apart from the physical impediments involved in accessing equipment underneath the ocean, is the need to manage and optimise hundreds of different parameters involved. Each piece of equipment in the network affects the signals routed through it and each parameter for that piece of equipment affects signals differently.
Based on the above, there is therefore a need for an optical network system which would be suitable for long haul installations. Ideally, the system should be self optimizing and be able to manage, optimise, and control the different parts of the network. Furthermore, such a system should be upgradable in that extra channel capacity can be added with relative ease.